smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Award For Best Original Score
The SmashTV Award For Best Original Score is one of the awards given annually to composers who have composed an original score written specifically for a film and/or video game WINNERS AND NOMINEES Those highlighted in Bold are the winners. 1999: *Don Davis & Rob Dougan, The Matrix *'Michael Kamen, The Iron Giant' *Randy Newman, Toy Story 2 *Thomas Newman, American Beauty *John Williams, Angela's Ashes AND Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2000: *Tan Dun, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon *Clint Mansell, Requiem For A Dream *James Newton Howard, Dinosaur *'John Powell & Harry Gregson-Williams, Chicken Run' *Hans Zimmer, Gladiator 2001: *Harry Gregson-Williams & John Powell, Shrek *Randy Newman, Monsters Inc. *'Howard Shore, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring' *John Williams, AI: Artificial Intelligence *John Williams, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone *Hans Zimmer, Pearl Harbor 2002: *Danny Elfman, Spider-Man *Jerry Goldsmith, Star Trek: Nemesis *James Newton Howard, Treasure Planet *'Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts' *Howard Shore, Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers *John Williams, Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets 2003 (TIE): *Danny Elfman, Big Fish *'Thomas Newman, Finding Nemo' *James Newton Howard, Peter Pan *'Howard Shore, Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King' *Hans Zimmer, Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl 2004: *Danny Elfman, Spider-Man 2 *Michael Giacchino, The Incredibles *James Newton Howard, The Village *'Thomas Newman, Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events' *John Williams, Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban 2005: *Danny Elfman, Charlie And The Chocolate Factory *Mark Isham, Crash *'James Newton Howard, King Kong' *John Williams, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith *Hans Zimmer, Batman Begins 2006: *John Ottman, Superman Returns *John Powell, United 93 AND X-Men: The Last Stand *'Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts 2' *Alan Silversti, Night At The Museum *Hans Zimmer, Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2007: *Craig Armstrong & AR Rahman, Elizabeth: The Golden Age *Michael Giacchino, Ratatouille *'Steve Jablonsky, Transformers' *Christopher Young, Spider-Man 3 *Hans Zimmer, Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End AND The Simpsons Movie 2008: *Alexandre Desplat, The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button *Thomas Newman, WALL-E *AR Rahman, Slumdog Millionaire *'Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard, The Dark Knight' *Hans Zimmer, Kung Fu Panda 2009: *Michael Giacchino, Star Trek *'Michael Giacchino, Up' *James Horner, Avatar *John Ottman, Astro Boy *Hans Zimmer, Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 2010: *Danny Elfman, Alice In Wonderland *Randy Newman, Toy Story 3 *'Daft Punk, Tron Legacy' *Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross, The Social Network *Hans Zimmer, Inception 2011: *Alexandre Desplat, Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II *'Michael Giacchino, Super 8' *Steve Jablonsky, Transformers: Dark Of The Moon *Patrick Doyle, Thor *Brian Tyler, Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *John Williams, The Adventures Of Tintin AND War Horse 2012: *Thomas Newman, Skyfall *Alan Silversti, The Avengers *Howard Shore, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *John Williams, Lincoln *'Hans Zimmer, The Dark Knight Rises' 2013: *Michael Giacchino, Star Trek Into Darkness *'Steven Price, Gravity' *Howard Shore, The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug *Brian Tyler, Thor: The Dark World *Hans Zimmer, Man Of Steel 2014: *Tyler Bates, Guardians Of The Galaxy *Michael Giacchino, Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes *Henry Jackman, Captain America: The WInter Soldier *John Ottman, X-Men: Days Of Future Past *'Antonio Sanchez, Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance)' *Hans Zimmer, Interstellar 2015: *Michael Giacchino, Jurassic World AND Inside Out *Harry Gregson-Williams, The Martian *Brian Tyler & Danny Elfman, Avengers: Age Of Ultron *'John Williams, Star Wars: The Force Awakens' *Junkie XL, Mad Max: Fury Road *Hans Zimmer, Chappie 2016: *'Justin Hurwitz, La La Land' *Henry Jackman, Captain America: Civil War *Johann Johannsson, Arrival *Dario Marianelli, Kubo & The Two Strings *Thomas Newman, Finding Dory *Hans Zimmer & Junkie XL, Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice 2017: *Alexandre Desplat, The Shape Of Water *Koji Kondo, Super Mario Odyssey *Mark Mothersbaugh, Thor: Ragnarok *'Benjamin Wallfisch & Hans Zimmer, Blade Runner 2049' *John Williams, Star Wars: The Last Jedi AND The Post *Hans Zimmer, Dunkirk 2018: *Marco Beltrami, A Quiet Place *Nicholas Britell, If Beale Street Could Talk *Ludwig Goransson, Black Panther *Marc Shaiman, Mary Poppins Returns *Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts 3 *'Alan Silvestri, Avengers: Infinity War AND Ready Player One' *Geoff Zanelli & Jon Brion, Christopher Robin *Hans Zimmer, Widows